characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Red (Creepypasta)
1= |-| 2= 'Red '''is the main antagonist in the ''NES Godzilla Creepypasta. He is a demonic presence that seems to possess and control a second-hand copy of the 1988 Nintendo Entertainment System cartridge Godzilla: Monster Of Monsters, and seems to have played a direct role in causing a great tragedy in the past of the protagonist named Zachary. Background Red was a sadistic entity that haunted a copy of a 1988 video game ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters ''on the Nintendo Entertainment System, twisting and wrapping it into whatever he pleased, and whoever was unlucky enough to come across the game would be tormented, if not worse, than the demonic creature. Zachary, the creepypasta's main protagonist, experienced Red's wrath firsthand when he was given a second-hand copy of the classic game bought by a friend at a garage sale. Initially swept away by nostalgia, Zach soon learned the hard way what he got himself into as Red began to constantly stalk, taunt, chase and eventually slaughter all of his playable monsters until a fifth monster, Acacius, was unlocked and able to defeat Red after an intense battle, spelling the end of his reign of terror. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Red's massive size grants him enough levels of superhuman strength to smash right through stone with ease and one-shot any monster in the chase levels, including the likes of Godzilla, Anguirus and Mothra. He can keep up with Godzilla, Anguirus and his nemesis Solomon, and easily managed to hold up an injured Mothra before swallowing her like a snake would a guinea pig. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Red is able to move at very fast speeds despite his size and weight, showing to be just as fast, if not even faster, than Godzilla himself. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Red's super-sized body is durable enough to withstand atomic blasts from Godzilla and heat beams from Solomon, the latter of which left him burning and withering while bleeding grey blood. * '''Hellfire: '''Red can vomit torrents of hellfire in all four of his forms and can also fire it from his hands. * '''Needles: '''Red can fire a series of blazing hot needles from his mouth that were easily able to take out Mothra and Anguirus. He can do this in his flying and final forms. * '''Tentacle: '''Red can extend a large tentacle made of intestines with a claw and a set of jaws at the end to attack, as well as grab and pull opponents into his gaping maw. It can smash fleshy walls open, and can be used in Red's swimming, flying and final forms. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Should he win a game he plays with his victims, Red will kill them and trap their souls in the game to torment them for all eternity. * '''Mines: '''In his swimming form, Red can summon several mines that fall from the air and inflict damage on whatever they hit. * '''Claw Wave: '''Red can create a claw-shaped ball of energy that homes in on his opponent. * '''Mental Manipulation: '''Red is skilled at mentally manipulating others for his own benefit, having managed to torture Melissa enough to make her commit suicide by running into traffic, and was able to paralyze Zach to his seat so he couldn't turn off the game, not allowing him to move a muscle except for his fingers and thumbs. * '''Pain Infliction: '''During the final battle, Red somehow "binded" Zach's soul to his characters', so each time the characters take damage, Zach felt it, despite the fact that he was in the real world while Red was inside a seemingly innocent video game. * '''Reality Warping: '''Once he got his hands on the game, Red was fully capable of altering its levels and boards to suit himself, albeit having to stay by the rules of the game's engine. Alternate Forms Swimming Form Red will turn into an aquatic version of his base form after he has taken enough damage. As the name suggests, Red can swim very fast in this form, as well as summon mines, project hellfire from his mouth and hands, and launch his tentacle from his mouth. Flying Form Upon the defeat of his swimming form, Red will grow a pair of bat-like wings to grant himself the ability of flight. He can swoop up and land on his opponent, crushing them beneath his feet, and can project hellfire from his mouth and hands. He was able to swallow Mothra in a single gulp once this form had gotten the best of the divine moth. Final Form When all else fails, Red will transform into his awe-inspiring final form, increasing his already huge size to such an extent that Godzilla and all of Zach's other playable monsters look pathetically tiny in comparison. Zach even likened fighting Red's final form as "trying to fight a mountain". All of Red's abilities are accessible in this form, and he has three times as much health and power as his other forms, to the point where Acacius was the only monster out of five who could possibly stand against him. He can crush other monsters to death under his feet, swing his tail like a weapon, and was able to swallow Godzilla whole just like he had with Mothra moments beforehand. Feats Strength * Can easily smash right through stone. * Can apparently one-shot Godzilla, Anguirus and Mothra in the chase scenes. * Kept up with Godzilla, Anguirus and Solomon. * Crushed Solomon under his sheer weight. * Manged to easily hold up an injured Mothra. Speed * Has shown to be just as fast (if not even faster) than Godzilla. Durability * Tanked Godzilla's Atomic Breath. * Tanked Solomon's heat beam. Skill * Can somehow make Zach feel pain whenever his monster gets hit. * Swallowed Mothra whole in his flying form, then Godzilla in his final form. * Somehow knew of Zach and Melissa for a while. * Managed to get Melissa to kill herself. * Made Zach feel actual pain whenever the monster he was playing as took damage. * Chased Zach through each new stage except Zenith. * Killed Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra and Solomon with relative ease. * Only lost because he tried to stop Zach's heart and broke the game's rules. * Made an appearance in Colossal Kaiju Combat. Weaknesses * While able to change levels and boards, has to go by the rules of the game's engine. * Was defeated by Acacius. * When he tried to stop Zach's heart, he was breaking the rules allowing Melissa to stop him. * Was unable to catch Zach in the chase levels. * Hellfire takes some of his own life. * Weak to attacks revolving around divinity. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortal Category:Deceased Category:Undead Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animals Category:Pure Evil